User talk:Enclaveoverlord
Hi i am the leader of an Enclave Squad currantly containg over 16 members i intend to grow our ranks and one day hopefully restore the Enclave. Recruitment video please watch Great Enclave speach by SGT dornan Roxashasnoheart - 1st Commander Huskey2413 - 2nd Commander Sentenial montes -lance Mr gazzo-lance Yes man -privite SPACE MARINE288-lance corpral Bad badger- private Redstar411-corpral radblue-private mrenclave-private Fr4nk H0Rrigan-private Slides-private Enclave eye bot-private Blood Reaper- Personal Mercenary for the squad Denis517-private Dragonborn96-private TheRadroachSlayer lance-corpereal these are the currant men and woman in my squad 9/17/11 Enclave you tube channel A Story by Me “Quick! Grab the plasma rifle” “I can’t reach it shit!” my squad members yelled as they crawl hopelessly to the weapon. “It’s getting close to us quick!” commander Huskey yells as a death claw approaches the downed squad. “Wait i think i have one grenade left” corporal Redstar announces “some one distract it well i reach into my belt and get it” so Huskey improvised and he lifted his body up of the ground and grabbed a Nuka cola bottle and through it at the fearsome beast, then it stopped in its tracks and came for Huskey “I’ve got it!!” Redstar screams with hope “now would be a great time to throw it Redstar!!”Huskey says worryingly as the death claw is only a few meters away “i am having trouble pulling the pin it’s stuck or something crap!! Wait i got it”. Redstar throws the grenade towards the beast but wait he misses. i quickly get up and limp my way to the grenade and pick it up. “run sir its too late it will go off any second now drop it and run for it!!” i still take the grenade but it is to late so i run up to the death claw and as soon as i get a metre away from the beast the grenade explodes killing myself and the death claw.”Nooo!!” scream my fellow squad members as i sacrificed myself for them. The End sir now that you have your own wiki would you consider making me a chat mod on your wiki?Husky2413 20:27, September 15, 2011 (UTC)husky2413 Blood Reaper 02:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Help Hey Roxas told me to sign the edens elite page WTF why am I not there I work and was initiated before Radroach please get back to me User:SMITE THEE DOWN Also I do work and reqeust adminship so every page isn't blocked so I can edit. I understand this is due to vandals, but I fix ALL the spelling errors here and it hurts my job substantially. Re:Spam What pages have the bad links? If you could link me them, I'll see if I can fix them. ~The Stallion in the Sun~ The Pony Overlords are watching 07:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Those were mine i was asking for help on how to fix them! Sorry if they caused problems. User: SMITE THEE DOWN HEY Hey i wrote a blog page to introduce us to new members. Tell me what you think. Thanks! User: SMITE THEE DOWN Broke chat Hey chat isnt working we should talk here that could be hard but ok Re:Gone Husky has apparentely left so he can go to "K-9 School" and left his "brother" here. His name is Esska and works for a company that doesn't exist. He was given adminship by Husky which I removed because he has done nothing to deserve it. And despite what he might say, I am not against you or Husky. The only one I have a problem with is Roxas. Just giving you the heads up. ~The Stallion in the Sun~ The Pony Overlords are watching 12:37, October 4, 2011 (UTC) You seen this? The Roxashasnoheart Wiki Seems a certain someone is claiming that people are HIS loyal Edens Elite members. And I'm pretty sure Edens Elite is yours. Just saying. ~The Great and Powerful Draggey~ The Pony Overlords are watching 18:20, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Upgrade THANKS and sorry I've been inactive for a couple of days because I have been working on my essay, it is due tomarrow so I will be active again this weekend. Brad h. I had to ban billy and Dr.pip because they were using profanity and were sayin i was "gay" Sir.Brad h. 05:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey The Master123 Told me you needed to talk to me,what is it? Correct images Just thought I'd let you know that images like this one: http://theenclave.wikia.com/wiki/File:Soldier7.jpg, aren't actually Enclave soldiers, the armor looks similar but they are actually Mid-Western Brotherhood of Steel soldiers. We gotta' make sure we have the correct images on pages. Also, could we please stop adding in 20 images to pages at once, espcecially since most are un-related to the topic. It could be considered achievement boosting and we don't want people to think its ok. The Pony Overlords are watching 15:01, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:HI The pony pics for when I was testing out code on my user page and trying to create a nice signature. And by sneaking around I assume you mean my talks with Yes-Man, you can do nothing to prevent me talking with another user. The talks have breached no rules and I've done nothing wrong. If you bothered to read them, you'd see that me and him are trying to reach a solution to some problems, and I can't believe you think thats bad. Also, if you want to moan about me putting up pictures of ponies, then care to explain why you included them in slideshows on pages, if you don't like them, then remove them. Simple as that. The Pony Overlords are watching 15:01, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Leaving So you got Blood Reaper to tell me again that you want me to leave. You have no idea do you? The trouble here started when the "Edens Elite Rules READ!!!" page was made, and people didn't like the "bad blood" comment. Now let me ask you this, who was it who made that page? Roxas. He made that page and brought us all the trouble so don't you dare accuse me of causing ALL the trouble when its clear you haven't bothered to check around simply because you know Roxas in real life. So heres the thing, I'm never going to leave no matter what you say, no matter what you do. I'm here, I'm staying. Grow up and deal with it. The Pony Overlords are watching 15:01, October 13, 2011 (UTC) 19:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC)19:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC)19:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC)19:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC)~~may i join the Enclave19:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC)19:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC)19:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC)19:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC) who is this leave a signature pleaseEnclaveoverlord 21:54, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Protection If you want to deprotect a page then click the drop down menu on the "Edit" button on the page and then click "Deprotect." It'd help if you told me which pages you want deprotected. ~Hipster Dash~ The Pony Overlords are watching 14:24, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Break Hey Enclaveoverlord. I will busy editing at the Elder scrolls wiki this whole wiki so I can't really edit here until next week. Im doing a overhaul there and trying to get admin. Oh yeah and Why dont you Delete some of you talk messages.......theres alot can you add a chat to my wikia http://superfangameinfo.wikia.com/wiki/Superfan_game_info_Wiki Re:Troy? I know he may be your friend, but you need to see that he cant have multiple accounts, regardless of who he is especially when theres nothing wrong with his old one. I'm still waiting for the reply from the IP check, after I get that back, we'll go from there. And another, by not paying attention a violation of the rules, people will think that as long as they are friends with us, that they can get away with things and we don't want lots of arguments over things like that. ~That One Guy~ The Pony Overlords are watching 15:16, October 31, 2011 (UTC) IP Check I got the results from the IP check today. Husky has the same IP as 4 other accounts. 2 of these belong to Arka and Esska. Considering an IP address is unique only to one computer, I'm banning Arka and Esska on the grounds of Multi-account abuse. ~That one Guy~ The Pony Overlords are watching 16:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm impressed I have discovered a wiki that is Enclave Wiki Friendly I have discovered a wiki Codenamed the terran starship command wiki and in conclusion have desingnated it firebase 18 I would like to know what you want me to say to the wiki founder Brad h. Chats messing me up dude... idk if i can get back on.Brad h. 01:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Apologies Thank you for being so understanding, Ben. I know that I was acting like a complete jerk looking back on what I said, and that is just unacceptable for me to treat others like that, especially at a wiki where you never meant any harm to others. I was just angry over a silly misunderstanding, and I felt that something needed to be said. But I understand now that things are not always made better through more conflict, something I should have known when I first came here. Thank you for your generosity, and I hope your wiki grows to become something great. Yes-Man Im back for now Hey enclave i know ive been gone for a long time but i never really went anywhere ive just been on my steam page here's a link http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198049325928 there if you make a steam profile tell me and heres my youtube profile http://www.youtube.com/user/Husky2413?feature=mhee so add me on either anyway i wont be on much but i will sometimes but anyway it's good to see that the wiki is still intact take care enclave. Sincerily:Husky Hey I do some visits sometimes to check how the wikia's doing. User:Sentinel montes 07:15, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm new What's the idea behind this wiki? Grammarlad(talk) 15:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Enclaveoverlord, Remeber me. Of course you don't, Why would you. I'm just a Mindless taco Sll2797 21:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC)sll2797 update#2 the terranstarshipcommand wiki is confirmed as frendly Enclavesuportter1 03:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Enclavesuportter1Enclavesuportter1 03:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC) URGENT URGENT Hello. I want you to join my wiki chat alternate history. http://alternatehistory.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat when you join speak only in pm. THIS IS URGENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bradley "Teddy" Herrell 05:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Bradley "Teddy" Herrell 05:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Bradley "Teddy" Herrell 05:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) http://enclave.wikia.com/wiki/Enclave%2B_Wiki